ninjas urbanos
by erihiwatari5
Summary: ps es de dos ninjas que se combierten en guarda espaldas 2 dos berrinchudas y hermosas chicas pero al mismo tiempo se gustan entre si, es un nejiten yun sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Ninjas urbanos

Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste y no se burlen acepto críticas y comentarios pero mas comentarios que criticas fai fai fai!!!XD

00000000000000000000000000000000000000…………………………………..000000000000000000000

Era un día normal en la ciudad de Tokio Japón en la escuela mitsuhara, una escuela escondida de el mundo urbano, esa escuela era de nijas pero de hombre(suena algo gay pero así es mi historia)la única mujer era la directora tsunade una mujer firme ,rubia, delgada, con una gran pecho digo personalidad (je!!XD). En ese día la directora Tsunade les pidió o dos de sus más grandes alumnos uchiha sasuke, era un chico de cabello negro azulado, unos ojos negros profundos, de tez blanca, una playera negra y un pantalón de mezclilla azul fuerte poseedor del sharingan, también a hyuga neji un chico delgado, de cabello café un poco largo, unos ojos perla que parecía que no mostraban ninguna sensación, con una playera blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla negro, poseedor del biakugan…

-si que quiere- lo dice sasuke entrando a su oficina

-a! pasen les espera una misión de clase A, ósea de clase alta

-sabemos eso, y ¿cual es la misión?- lo dice otra vez sasuke

-esta misión no es sencilla es de protección, o mejor dicho de guarda espaldas. Su misión es proteger a las hijas de un empresario muy reconocido en Japón, asi que esta misión no es de que la falle sino de que la tienen que completar con éxito o sino… no vivirán para contarlo

-¿es una amenaza?-pregunta neji

-no, es de verdad jajá-y se ríe macabramente.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..000000000000000000000000000

-aa!! Que mujer tan mas odiosa-dice sasuke mientras van caminado hacia la mansión del empresario

-si!

Llegan a la mansión del empresario Hatake Kakashi, llegaron a la enorme mansión de el empresario, era de color blanca, neji y sasuke tocaron la puerta, después de 2 horas volvieron a tocar la puerta.

-oye estas seguro que es a esta hora –pregunta neji

-si en la hoja que nos dio tsunade para la misión dice que a las 4:30 p.m.

-si pero ya son las 6:30

En ese momento va abriendo la puerta un hombre alto, de cabello color plata y un uniforme tan grande que no se le veía la cara

-aa!! Lo siento chicos es que, en el camino a la puerta me perdí en el sendero de la vida-lo dice kakashi invitándolos a entrar-pasen chicos, en este momento le presentare a mis 2 hijas-grita-sakura, ten ten bajen-en ese momento bajaron de las escaleras 2 hermosas chicas, sasuke se embobo en una pelirosa de cabello largo, de unos hermosos ojos color jade y un vestido corto de color rosa el cual le quedaba muy bien por su figura de modelo y carita de muñeca(exagero lo se)por otra parte neji se quedo observando a la otra chica era de cabello castaño un poco largo, ojos miel, de tez apiñonada, con un vestido corto de color azul claro, era un poco mas largo que el de su hermana-a chicos…chicos…CHICOS-les grito kakashi tratando de llamar su atención hasta que voltearon-a bueno ellas son mis hijas ten ten y sakura

-mucho gusto-dice ten ten mientras observaba al ojiperla

-si igual-contesta neji mientras la veía muy bien (XD)

-sakura di algo-dice ten ten

-aa!! Si hola-lo dice pero no le despegaba la vista al pelinegro

-si!!-lo dice sasuke

-muy bien me voy se las encargo muchachos cada uno cuidara de una, tu el de el ojo blanco cuidaras de mi querida ten ten y tu el otro de mi linda sakura

-si-dijeron los dos chicos complacidos (SD)

-muy bien me voy- y se va pero en el momento en que se va y cierra la puerta….

-al fin- lo dice sakura-muy bien tu eres mi guarda espaldas no?

-si-contesta sasuke

-muy bien llévame de compras-en eso sasuke se sonroja y responde que si con la cabeza-entonces vámonos-lo toma de la mano y sale corriendo de la casa

-y tú qué quieres hacer-le pregunta neji a ten ten

-yo?? Me voy a dormir-y va subiendo las escaleras a su cuarto-si quieres espera me afuera

-si!!-y va detrás de ella

Mientras tanto en la plaza, esta sakura no dejaba de comprar ropa y traía a sasuke por todas las tiendas mientras el cargaba las bolsas, eso le estaba empezando a cansar a sasuke

-hay que lindo yo quiero esto no, no mejor esto-decía sakura apuntando a todas las tiendas pero en eso entra a una tienda y empieza a peliar con otra persona por una playera de color negra con roza-es mía dámela-pero en eso la otra chica se la quita la empuja y se va- aaaa!!! Sasuke quítasela ya!!-lo dice señalándola

-pero…

-hazlo ya!!

-no me pagan para pegarle a otras mujeres y menos por tus berrinches

-QUEEEE!! No quiero no quiero quítasela

-esto me esta cansando-la levanta de la muñeca y la carga como a un costal-ya vámonos

-nooo suéltame-decía golpeándolo con sus brazos mientras sasuke la metía al carro-pero que te sucede si eres mi guarda espaldas haces lo que yo te ordeno

-eres una molestia-eso hizo que sakura se tranquilizara y se pusiera triste, nunca nadie la avía insultado por ser la hija de alguien importante

Mientras tanto en la mansión neji avía esperado afuera de su cuarto por muchas horas pero en eso escucha un grito dentro de la habitación de ten ten eso hiso que entara rápido a ver que sucedía, pero no pasaba nada solo ten ten tirada en el piso acabándose de bañar con una tuaya ensima

-AAAAAA!!!-grita tenten-SALTE DE AQUÍ PERBERTIDO-neji se sonroja y sale rápidamente de su cuarto

-valla…que….uff…

……………00000000000………………….0000000000…………….0000000000…………………000000000000...

Espero que les guste mi primer fic esta mi creación adorada jajajaja escríbanme reviews nos leemos bye bye xxxxDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

A la hora de la cena... todos estaban comiendo en silencio pero era unsilencio que daba mucho escalofrió…

-Valla se ve que se están llevando muy bien-dice kakashi mientras comía en un comedor gigante

-bueno si eso es lo que piensas-dice sakura enojada volteando a ver al pelinegro

-pero… sakura-dice tenten

-no tengo hambre-se levanta de la mesa-me voy-y se va a su cuarto, en eso kakashi voltea a ver a sasuke y le sonríe

-pero…-dice sasuke mientras kakashi no lo dejaba de ver-esta bien!! Ya voy-se para de la mesa y sigue a sakura, en las escaleras-sakura espera

-para ti señorita hatake-dice sakura mientras sube las escaleras

-pero que odiosa eres-en eso se detiene sakura agacha la cabeza y empieza a llorara-hay!! No puedo creerlo todas las mujeres son iguales

-eres un grosero, mal educado y machista-dice sakura

-así pues tu eres una odiosa, berrinchuda y egoísta

-así pues tu eres un tonto, egoísta, egocéntrico

-así pues tu eres una mujer tan molesta

-y tu eres un odioso y ESTAS MUY GUAPO….aaa…va…da….-y empieza a balbucear-te odio-y sube corriendo las escaleras

Sasuke se queda pensativo en las escaleras, mientras tanto en la cena…

-bueno creo que ya quede satisfecha-dice tenten-me voy a la cama a! y! neji, por favor no espíes-y se va

Neji se sonroja y dice: si bueno, pero fue un accidente- y la sigue

-valla se ve que se llevan de maravilla, jamás vi a mis hijas tan emocionadas

Al otro día tenten va bajando las escaleras y se encuentra a neji

-buenos días-dice neji, pero noto que tenía una raspada en su codo

-si buenos días, hoy me gustaría salir

-en serio

-si a la biblioteca-neji se queda impactado mientras tenten caminaba hacia la puerta-bueno vámonos-y se van a la biblioteca, entrando a ella-espérame si-neji espera y tenten agarra un libro y lo empieza leer, neji curioso usa su biakugan para ver lo que estaba leyendo era un libro de armas

-pero?? Que es eso-en ese momento ve que alguien se le acercaba a tenten, era un rubio alto pero feo.

-valla, valla, valla que linda chica-dice el rubio feo-no quisieras salir a juguetear un poco

-en la biblioteca se guarda silencio ignorante

-que pesada eres, pero así me gustan las chica-la agarra bruscamente de la muñeca y la levanta de su silla

-suélteme!!! Ya!-en eso neji se da cuenta y corre hacia donde están ellos con una mano extendida como si fuera a dar un golpe

-yukeen!!!-y lo golpea en el estomago sacándolo a volar y destruyendo una parte de la biblioteca

-neji!!!-dice tenten

-si tenten

-acabas de destruir la biblioteca

-sí, lo se

-sabes que eso te lo descontaremos de tu paga

-naniiiiiiiiii!!!-y tenten se va mientras dice: llévame a casa

En el trayecto a su casa…

-oye-dice tenten y neji voltea-¿Por qué me protegiste?

-soy tu guarda espaldas, y aunque no quieras yo te protegeré-tenten se sonroja

-gracias neji-neji también se sonroja

Pero en ese momento en la mansión sakura no salía de su cuarto y sasuke esperando, pero se arto así que toco la puerta de su cuarto……y nadie abría….así que entro a la habitación pero tampoco avía nadie solo la ventana del cuarto de sakura abierta y una soga atada en la cama

-hay!!! No-sasuke corre hacia la ventana para ver por donde se avía ido pero no avía nada, mientras tanto sakura corría por la ciudad hasta que topo con un árbol choco, se pego en la cabeza, se callo y empezó a llorar

-como te detesto sasuke…pero…pero…no se porque cuando te veo siento algo en mi pecho…pero que es- en ese momento parece sasuke atrás de ella, sakura voltea a verlo y regresa la cabeza enojada

-con que aquí estabas-dice sasuke-eres tan torpe que no pudiste llegar tan lejos-la peli rosa voltea otra vez-pero…que…bueno que estas…bien-sasuke sonríe mirándola con ternura, mientras sakura se sonroja

-pero como te atreves a decirme torpe-dice sakura y se levanta pero también se avia lastimado la rodilla-au!!

-lo ves, si eres torpe-sakura se sienta otra vez del dolor en la rodilla mientras sasuke le muestra su espalda para que se suba en ella-rápido sube-sakura mira su espalda-vamos, osino no llegaremos tarde para la cena-la peli rosa se sube a su espalda

En el trayecto a su casa….

-¿Por qué?-dice la peli rosa-

-porque que…

-porque tú, porque tú me tuviste que haber encontrado…

-no lo se, tal ves es por que soy muy guapo

-ha!! Deja de presumir-sakura se sonroja y empieza a sonreír

-valla, hasta que sonríes, sabes así te ves más hermosa que haciendo berrinche

-sasuke!!-lo dice en voz baja-gracias

………………………………………….ooooooooooooooooooooooo………………………………..000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

Grax por todos los comentarios ahora van a ver que seré mas especifica jajaja!!!XD

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Llegaron todos a la mansión (ósea, tenten, neji, sasuke y sakura)y kakashi estaba esperando con 3 boletos en la mano….

-papa!!¿ Pero qué es eso?-dice sakura mientras va entrando a la mansión en la espalda de sasuke

-pues como verán mañana irán a un parque de diversiones-dice kakashi sonriendo (bueno eso se notaba, porque con el traje no se le veía nada XD)-bueno vamos a cenar les parece

-Hi!!-contestan todos

A la hora de la cena (claro ya todos cambiaditos y bonitos)….

-bueno sakura-dice tenten, sakura voltea-que hacías en la espalda de sasuke-sakura se puso nerviosa, roja y lo peor empezó a tartamudear

-bueno…yo…yo….

-es que salimos de compras y se cayó-la interrumpe sasuke, el también un poco rojo-eso fue todo

-aja!!!-dice tenten como si sospechara algo

-pero es la verdad-dijo sasuke

-aaa!! Qué bien esto va mejor de lo que pensé

Termino la cena y esta vez no fue muy incómoda de hecho parecía que la avían disfrutado. Al otro día todos se prepararon para ir a la feria pero… así como el padre las hijas se retrasaron un poco (no 2 horas)mientras tanto sasuke y neji esperaban abajo en las escaleras, hasta que bajaron de las escalera, sasuke y neji se quedaron embobados con ellas….

-wow-dice sasuke pero en voz baja

-bueno vámonos ya-dice sakura, el pelinegro responde con la cabeza que si

Llegando al parque, sakura parecía niñita chiquita, no dejaba de sorprenderse con todo lo que avía mientras sasuke la miraba dulcemente…

-sasuke-dice tenten-por favor cuida de mi pequeña hermana, no vaya a hacer alguna tontería si!!-tenten sonríe

-ha!! No soy niñera de nadie, pero….-sasuke se le queda viendo cada vez más con ternura

-te la encargo-tenten se va con neji

-que le dijiste a sasuke-dice neji curioso

-nada¿Por qué? celoso…-lo dice tenten curiosa

-estás loca!!...-dice neji totalmente rojo, mientras tenten se ríe

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mientras tanto sasuke y sakura no paraban de subirse a todos los juegos que avía…

-waw!! Esas tazas locas estuvieron divertidas-dice sakura

-si… claro…-lo dice sasuke todo mareado

-ahora vamos a la montaña rusa

-que…..!!!!- sasuke

-si vamos por favor-dice sakura mientras lo jala del brazo a sasuke en dirección a la montaña rusa

Llegaron a la fila y estaba totalmente llena…

-hay que mala suerte-lo dice sakura suspirando

-si bueno, entonces vámonos-dice sasuke

-no puedo creer que seas un ninja y le temas a una montaña rusa-dice sakura replicándole

-ha!! A mí no me asustan esas cosas-lo dice sasuke muy seguro

-pues demuéstralo vamos a subir

-está bien subamos!!

Ya a punto de llegar para subirse observan a cierto oji perla y a cierta castaña salir juntos del juego tomados de la mano riendo

-valla valla creo que se divierten mucho-dice sakura

-sii!-dice sasuke

-oye sasuke-dice sakura tartamudeando-que tal… si…pues…nosotros-en ese momento la interrumpe el señor a cargo de la fila(jiji es que no me acuerdo como se les llama)

-oigan niños si no van a pasar dejen a los otros

- a si… lo siento-lo dice sakura, y suben al juego

Pasaron las horas y ya callo la noche pero solo les faltaba un solo juego que era la rueda de la fortuna, planeaban subirse todos juntos pero… sakura se metió a una sola así que sasuke la siguió (en realidad era su plan para estar juntos), mientras tanto en la rueda ,tenten no paraba de hablar mientras neji lo escuchaba atentamente, hasta que hubo un tema que le intereso mucho a neji era el ¿de que trabajaba el padre de ellas¿y el porqué los avía contratado si en realidad no avía ningún peligro?

-bueno en realidad mi padre trabaja en una compañía ,creo que es el jefe y a lo que se dedica su compañía, bueno creo que tiene que ver….-en ese momento la rueda de la fortuna se para y toda la feria se apaga, parecía un corto.

-pero que paso-dice sasuke en la otra cabina de la rueda, sakura se espanta, todo estaba completamente obscuro, sakura se empieza a acercar lentamente a sasuke, pretendiendo tocar su mano o abrazarlo, en eso sasuke se levanta y se dirige al otro lado de la cabina para ver que sucedía

-sasuke-dice sakura tiernamente

-que sucede –dice sasuke

-es que yo quería decirte que tengo un poco de miedo

-pero por….

-es que cuando era niña, y mi madre murió, estaba muy obscuro solo pude ver a mi madre tirada y corría mucha sangre y…-sasuke la abraza-pero…

-eso nunca va a pasar con tigo ya que yo te protegeré –y la deja de abrazar

Arreglan el corto y la rueda continuo con su camino pero el curioso de neji siempre uso su biakugan para ver qué pasaba y se lo conto todo a tenten. Bajaron de la rueda pero de la nada cayeron kunais y shurikens, obviamente neji y sasuke salvaron a las dos hermanitas

-quienes son, muéstrense-dice sasuke-neji

-lose, pero si son….

-neji quienes son-dice sasuke, mientras sakura y tenten estaban aterradas

-venimos por esas chicas, las heredera, o mejor dicho las princesas

-¿princesas?-dijo sasuke, mientras neji todavía seguía impactado

-es…. vivos….pero

-neji estas bien-dice tenten preocupada-neji….NEJI……


	4. Chapter 4

**Hooola**** chicos se que se pr****eguntaran como se llaman los **** capítulos pasados ****ps**** les ****diré**** el primero ninjas urbanos, el 2.- 2 historias de amor el 3.-la fe****ria y este se llama el rescate contra el secuestro**** bueno espero comentarios y lean mi fic que va estar bueno**

**……………………………….0000000000000000…………………………00000000000…………………………………….**

Neji seguía sorprendido al ver a esas personas que ya avían muerto frente a él, sasuke sabía que avían 2 personas pero no las podía ver y las pequeñas "princesas" estaban aterradas….

-neji ya dime quiénes son? Y como que princesas? Por favor explíquense?-dice sasuke alarmado

-s…sasuke ellos son…los maestros desaparecidos-dijo neji alarmado

-naniii!!! Pero? No puede ser

-muy bien creo que ya nos descubrieron…te felicito neji as mejorado mucho, con eso de que eres joven puedes mejorar-dice el extraño sujeto que lanzo los kunais-pero ya basta de juegos y de incógnitas vamos misuki-en eso de los arboles sale un hombre de unas cejas enormes con un traje verde y un peinado de hongo terrible-hola ex alumnos-sale poniendo una pose ridícula

-gay-sensei!!-dice neji. Pero también sale uno que ya avía mencionado su nombre (y ya saben cómo es solo que esta vez tenía una capucha negra muy larga, no es de akatsuki)

-parece que se olvidan de mi-dice misuki con un tono malévolo

-misuki-sensei-dice sasuke

-basta de presentaciones, ahora danos a las princesas en este momento y no les aremos daño-dice misuki con tono macabro- neji reacciona y saca un kunai y sasuke lo sigue-a bueno así que quieren por las malas pues hagámoslo -misuki se acerco muy rápido con un kunai a la peli rosa pero el peli negro la defendió con el kunai que tenía en la mano

-sasuke…-dice sakura, mientras que gay se va acercando a tenten, pero el oji perla lo detuvo dándole un golpe, el pensó que con eso lo avía derrotado pero un puf!!! Lo hiso alarmarse, era un jutsu de sustitución

-pero que- en eso sale por el punto siego del biakugan un kunai dando le debajo de la nuca al oji perla-aaaagg!!

-neji!!-dice tenten asustada

-valla, tu con la mejor vista de todos tenias un punto ciego, que lastima-mientras neji estaba tirado en el piso agarrándose la herida, mientras que gay rápidamente se dirigió hacia tenten amenazándola con un kunai-que lastima pensé que eras mas fuerte-neji se intentaba levantar-ooh!! Mejor no te levantes ese kuna tenía mucho veneno y yo se que la parte ciega de los hiuga es la más débil (nota: yo se que no es la más débil pero, es para ponerlo más interesante!!XD)-neji no se movió de su lugar, pero sabía que si no hacia algo podía perder a tenten, así que se hiso un esfuerzo, pero eso hiso que el veneno corriera mas, lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar el kunai de su espalda y lanzarlo, pero iba tan lento que no llego-tonto ex alumno jejeje

-neji!!!-dice sasuke mientras sostenía el kunai de misuki con el suyo, pero misuki respondió con una patada y sasuke salió volando

-sasuke!!-y misuki va hacia sakura y la agarra bruscamente del brazo-au!! Suélteme de inmediato!!

-sakura!!-sasuke no tuvo más remedio que usar el sharingan, se para y corre hacia misuki con unas shuriken en las manos, las lanza y misuki las esquiva, pero las shuriken tenían cuerdas de chacra que el podía controlar así que las devolvió pero misuki puso a sakura de escudo, pero sasuke corre al ver eso y las shuriken le dan a el, sakura se impresiona al ver eso un poco de la sangre de sasuke le cae a ella-sasuke!!ve la sangre en su cara y recuerda el momento en que murió su mama y la sangre que le cayó en la cara-NOOOOOOOOOO!!! POR FAVOR BASTA-y empieza a llorar

-pobre niña-dice misuki-linda princesita deja de llorar ya vas a estar con migo-mientras el oji perla y el peli negro tirados en el suelo sin poder moverse-JAJAJAJA-se ríe macabramente-que patéticos son, me dan tanta lástima que los dejare vivir, per díganle esto al empresario kakashi, que le damos 2 días para que nos regrese lo que nos robo…osino-garra su kunai y le apunta en el cuello a sakura-las mato a las dos, pero lentamente y también que si no renuncia a supuesto vamos y las matamos como lo hicimos con su querida esposa-neji y sasuke se enoja al escuchar la noticia y al no poder hacer nada-bueno nos vamos gay

-claro que si misuki-y los dos dan un salto muy grande con las dos "princesas"

-nejiii!!!-grita tenten mientras se van alegando, pero sakura al oír esa noticia de que ellos avían matado a su mama no pudo decir nada, la voz se le fue, y lo único que pudo escuchar fue al pelinegro gritar su nombre con desesperación…..

Después de unos minutos llego la policía y las ambulancias y se los llevaron al hospital al ver tan graves heridas. Al otro día en el hospital en los pequeños cuartos de sasuke y neji, neji seguía dormido, el veneno recorrió gran parte de su cuerpo y por ser el punto más débil de su cuerpo no podía moverse, a sasuke las shuriken que avía lanzado de dejaron heridas profundas en todo su cuerpo, muchas como para que haya perdido un gran parte de sangre. En ese momento entra kakashi a la habitación, los dos ninjas avergonzados por lo que avía pasado no podían mirarlo as u ojo (digo a su ojo por qué no se le veía el otro), pero aun así kakashi entro con una sonrisa…

-hola-dice kakashi entrando al cuarto, pero los dos tan orgullosos y apenados no le pudieron contestar-no tienen por qué apenarse savia lo que podía pasar y también que había una pequeña posibilidad de que pudieran secuestrar a mis hijas, cuando entre a este negocio sabia las consecuencias y yo siendo el líder de la dinastía hatake sabía que esto ocurriría-los ninjas quedaron sorprendidos al oír la noticia de esa dinastía y que el era el líder

-pero si sabia eso porque no contrato a jounin expertos dígame porque a dos genin como nosotros-dijo neji, pero kakashi solo sonrió

-bueno yo lo hice por una razón, saben desde la muerte de Rin (ósea, lin)mi esposa mis hijas siempre estaban tristes, nunca querían salir, por ejemplo tenten nunca sale de su cuarto porque el día que murió su madre ella no salió por miedo así que en su cuarto siempre entrena con armas para que cuando pase otro momento así poder ter valor y el poderse enfrentar-en ese momento neji recuerda la raspada que tenía en su brazo cuando salieron al la biblioteca-, en cambio sakura salió y en frente de ella vio como acecinaban a su madre-sasuke recuerda lo que le avía dicho sakura en la rueda de la fortuna-por eso los contrate porque nunca vi a mis hijas tan felices desde que murió su madre-sasuke y neji empiezan a recordar todos los momentos que pasaron con ellas aunque hayan sido pocos pero contaban.

-muy bien, esta decidido-dice sasuke apretando sus puños-iremos por sakura y tenten y las traeremos sanas y salvas-kakashi solo sonrió

-hi!!-dice neji con la cabeza-coincido con sasuke las traeremos!!

-muy bien quería escuchar eso, pero están heridos y el lugar que las tienen presas esta rodeado de ninjas mas experimentados que ustedes, aun asi aceptan la misión??

-hi!!-contestan los dos

-muy bien les presentare a sus refuerzos-se va abriendo la puerta lentamente y de ahí salen dos chicos

-neji, sasuke les presento a sus compañeros de rescate-lo dice con voz firme-naruto uzumaki y rock lee….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Espero que les haya gustado a y según en mi historia la dinastía hatake era una de las mas destacadas de Japón y a las hijas de el líder se les llama princesas por favor dejen contarios si nos leemos bye bye ….(XD!!!!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno grax x los reviews****, bueno ya no los aburro este capítulo esta interesante así léanlo **

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**Al rescate, mis nuevos compañeros: naruto y lee**

En una bodega escondida entre la neblina rodeada de ninjas expertos, en ella yacían sakura y tenten atadas en diferentes habitaciones sin poder hacer nada. Sakura seguía pasmada pareciera que no sentía, su mirada no reflejaba ningún sentimiento, mientras tenten intentaba liberarse, pero cada vez que la cachaban la abofeteaban. Mientras tanto en el hospital, dos chicos uno rubio con l cabello parado y con tres líneas en los cachetes (y bueno su ropa igual a la de siempre), pero el otro chico curiosamente se parecía al secuestrador tenía el mismo cabello negro en forma de hongo un traje verde y unas cejas verdaderamente grandes…

Hola, aquí naruto reportándose…-dice muy entusiasmado

-tranquilo naruto es un hospital, no grites-dice kakashi-bueno como ya les dije ellos son sus como pañeros de resácate cuento con que se llevaran bien…

-me niego-dice sasuke enojado-no necesitamos ayuda de nadie y menos de un chico como ese-naruto se enfada

-oye tu peli negro, cuál es tu problema, sabes yo soy muy fuerte y preferiría ir yo por las chicas, más bien tu eres el que me parece débil-dice naruto exaltado

-si pues demuéstralo-dice sasuke muy seguro

-(naruto gruñe a esa respuesta lo iba a atacar pero rock lee para la pelea) naruto yo se que tienes muchas ganas de pelear, y más por las palabras de este chico engreído pero recuerda nuestra misión, y aunque él no quiera tendremos que ser compañeros-dice lee, y naruto se calmo

-hay!! Cejotas siempre me quitas las ganas de pelear-dice naruto relajado

-bueno ya que vi que se llevan muy bien-dice kakashi-cuando neji y sasuke se sientan bien para ir, irán por mis hijas les parece-todos contestan con la cabeza que si

-yo ya estoy bien podemos ir desde este momento-dice neji levantándose con u poco de dificultad

-vamos vamos!! No se apresuren, descansen un poco y se irán en la noche-dice kakashi y todos dicen que si con la cabeza

-----------------------…………………………………..-------------------------------------…………………………..----------------mientras tanto en la bodega, tenten intenta escaparse nuevamente pero como gay estaba en su cuidado se da cuenta y la golpea en la acara

-tonta princesa!!-dice gay-jamás podrás salir de aquí y también después del ataque no creo que tus amigos vengan jajaja-se ríe macabramente

-claro que no…es mentira….neji…neji..NEJI VENDREA POR MI TE LO ASEGURO…-dice tenten llorando

-que confianza le tienes , y eso que nada mas estuviste con el 2 dias -tenten hace cara de enojada-ooh!! Ya entendí te enamoraste de el jajaja, pues le espera una sorpresita porque si no viene a la amanecer-saca un kunai-te mataremos a ti primero-tenten se espanta-jajajajaja

Mientras tanto sakura seguía triste…

-(mama…porque…yo no pude hacer nada)-voltea ver a misuki muy enojada

-aaa!! Por fin reaccionas-dice misuki-pensé que ya avías muerto, si por la noticia de que-saca un kunai-nosotros matamos a tu querida madre, pero creo que no sabes por que, no como vas a saber, no creo que kakashi les haya dicho la verdad, les dolería mucho-skaura se impacta al oir eso

-(verdad?)-se pregunta confundida-(que verdad? Mi papa, que hiso?)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pasaron las horas neji y sasuke salieron del hospital y se empezaron a prepararse para el ataque

-muy bien creo que ya tenemos todo-dice neji

-si si!!-dice naruto

-a ti quien te pregunto-dice sasuke

Naruto se altera-SASUKEEEE!!!!

-muy bien parece que ya tenemos todo pero…-dice neji-como vamos a saber donde las tienen-todos se quedan muy pensativos…

-que no saben donde es!!-dice lee

-eso no importa yo se donde es-dice kakashi

-pero aun así dígame una cosa kakashi-dice neji-que fue lo que le robo a esos sujetos? Y por que se los quito? Explíquese

-valla también eso les dijeron que bocones-dice kakashi-en realidad no les robe mucho, solo su honor-todos se ponen en duda-verán chicos en mi familia para ser el líder, tienes que superar una prueba y el que la ganara era el líder de la compañía familiar

-y cuál era el reto?-dice naruto

-pues el ultimo reto variaba, a mi me toco pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y salí ganando

-pero eso no tiene ningún problema, digo usted gano justamente o no?-dice naruto

-si gane justamente, pero, al perdedor, lo desterraban y le quitaban su nombre y su apellido, el nombre original de maito gay es… yunien hatake

-sabes si yo fuera él, a mi no me importaría quitarme el nombre-dice naruto susurrándoselo al oído a lee, mientras lee asentaba con la cabeza

-si pero eso no fue hace mucho tiempo? Digo ya que lo supere no?-dice naruto acomodándose la banda de su cabeza

-no, la verdad fue hace 4 años cuando sakura cumplió 8 años, gay es muy rencoroso, me pidió que renunciara, yo le dije que no, pero no escucho mas, después de eso mi primo misuki le lleno de cosas en la cabeza a gay, e intentaron acecinarme pero en el momento en que me Ivana amatar, rin (lin) vio y se interpuso en medio dejando que el kunai callera en su corazón y eso hiso que a misuki y a gay sean expulsados y desterrados de la familia hatake

-oooh!! Qué extraño

-por qué? lo dices naruto-dice lee

-es que a mí también un tal misuki hiso que robara un pergamino muy extraño

-tal vez es otro misuki-dice lee

-si tal vez deberás!!-dice naruto

-bueno eso no importa-dice kakashi -están listos

-hi!!-dicen todos

-pues vamos al rescate, el lugar es una bodega escondida en la neblina, irán en equipos de dos neji y lee son el primer equipo y sasuke y naruto el otro…

-me reusooo!!-dice naruto enojado-no quiero ir con este engreído deberás!

-te tendrás que acostumbrar naruto-dice sasuke-yo tampoco quiero ir con tigo pero…-piensa: si es por sakura are lo que sea

-muy bien ya que esta dicho esto….al rescate-dice kakashi….y todos salen de su casa hacia la bodega…………

Fin

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hola, quise dejarlo en suspenso el otro esta para el lunes bueno espero reviews bye


	6. esperame sakura tenten!

**Jeje**** perdón por hacerlo tan corto pero es que ****asi**** era…no la verdad es ****ke**** no se me ocurrió mas pero este les prometo ****ke**** va a estar mas ****laaaaaargoo****… a y ****naruto**** y lee**** no son japoneses son de otro ****pais****, es ****ke**** se me olvido ponerlo ****jeje**

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Llegaron a la bodega pero a una distancia apropiada para que los ninjas que la rodeaban no se dieran cuenta de su presencia…

-muy bien ya estamos aquí-dice naruto con voz baja

-no talvez estamos en otro lado-dice sasuke con sarcasmo y naruto se enoja

-SASU…

-Espera naruto no grites o nos descubrirán-dice lee susurrándole

-ves casi nos descubren por tu culpa naruto-dice sasuke

-(piensa naruto: tonto sasuke, pero si el me hiso enojar)

-deberían aprender a cuando estén escondidos para atacar una base enemiga guardar silencio-dice una voz desconocida, los cuatro voltean, era un ninja, los 4 se sorprendieron, el ninja los ataco, los atravesó con una espada gigantesca, pero un puf!! Cambio todo-valla un jutsu de sustitución, donde estarán?-en eso sale el chico rubio con un kunai en la mano, pero el ninja se dio cuenta y lo ataco, pero naruto desapareció-con que un clon de sombras eeh!! Ahora-voltea-pero que-se encuentra a 2 narutos uno tenía en una mano una especie de bola de aire, corre hacia el gritando

-RASENGAN!! –el rasengan le da en el estomago sacándolo a volar-ha! Fue pan comido jeje

-eres un tonto-dice sasuke

-por que lo dices si acabo de salvar tu trasero

-eres muy escandaloso ahora todos sabrán que estamos aquí-naruto se queda atónito y después se enoja

-bueno eso no importa lee y yo nos adelantaremos a rescatar a tenten mientras nos cubre-dice neji, mientras lee asenta con la cabeza y salen corriendo hasta que desaparecen entre la neblina

Neji y lee se acercaron a la bodega, hasta que llegaron, mientras naruto y sasuke los cubrían. Entraron la bodega, estaba todo muy obscuro no se veía nada eso obligo a neji a usar su biakugan, hasta encontrar el lugar donde yacían tenten a y sakura.

-por hay-dice neji mientras corre hacia la dirección donde estaba tenten mientras neji lo segua pero era tan obscuro que perdió la visibilidad, y no podía ver a neji, lee cayó en una trampa y…

------------…….---------------

-muy bien creo que ya acabamos con todos-dice naruto

-no te confíes naruto –dice sasuke- todavía no terminamos

-pero como lo sabes-dice naruto dudoso, en eso naruto nota algo extraño en sus ojos, un color rojo con líneas negra (bueno el sharingan ya lo conocen)-wow!!

-cuidado-grita sasuke empujando a naruto mientras el sostenía el kunai de otro ninja con el suyo susurrando-sakura espérame pronto ire por ti tengo que acabar con estas escorias primero-naruto escucho todo se para y dice

-sasuke adelántate!!-sasuke solo lo ve-vamos que esperas tu tienes que rescatarla no, yo me encargo de esto además son escorias para mi

-naruto…de acuerdo, si es lo que quieres no te detendré-sasuke corre hacia la fabrica mientras se escucha la voz de naruto diciendo: kagebushin no jutsu(la vdd no se como se escribe pero se escucha mejor en japonés que en español)

Sasuke llega a la fabrica la cual estaba completamente obscura, usa su sharingan para ver si avía movimiento o alguna trampa, en eso las luces se prenden, ya ahora se veía todo blanco, en eso una imagen borrosa se empieza a aparecer, la imagen se fue aclarando era sakura totalmente herida, rasguñada, tenía un kunai en el estomago. Al peli negro solo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas…no podía creerlo, la chica que juro proteger estaba muerta frente a el

-no…no es cierto…no puede ser-el péli negro corrió hacia ella solo una pequeña lagrima se le salió de sus profundos ojos negro. Llego hacia ella, la miro, después de unos segundos la abrazo-sakura!!

-valla, valla…-dice una voz familiar-un ninja que se deja guiar por sus sentimientos, es patético ver eso

-misuki-dice sasuke

-acertaste pequeño uchia

-je!!-fue una pequeña risa de sasuke, misuki lo miro con enfado-te hubieras quedado callado y tal vez hubiera caído totalmente en tu jutsu-misuki se rie-pero… la verdad solo quería que salieras de tu escondite-misuki lo mira enojado-fue como una pequeña trampa para una rata, y mira si funciono

-maldito mocoso haber como te liberas de esto, geinjutsu…

-tonto!!-dice sasuke fríamente-el geinjutsu es una especialidad de mi familia no caigo tan fácilmente-en eso sasuke hace una posición de manos-liberar-y otra vez la habitación estaba completamente obscura, el chico hace algunas posiciones de manos distintas y dice…-katon gokakiunojutsu (o no sé cómo se escribe)-llamas de su boca salen incendiando el lugar-maldito se escapo…jeje….TE ENCONTRARTE SAKURA ESPERAME…..

…………………………..---------------------……………………………

En la parte donde estaba tenten….

-ya es mañana, y tu querido neji no llega-dice gay con una expresión de ganador

-COMO SABES QUE ES MAÑANA SI TODO ESTA OBSCURO, ADEMAS NO SE DISTINGUE POR LA NEBLINA-dice tenten enojada

-pues aquí lo dice en mi nuevo reloj de mano-gay le muestra su reloj alumbrado-y tiene lucecita jajaja

-(piensa tenten: debería aprovechar el momento para salir) se empezó a desatar pero en ese momento se abrió una puerta…

-que no puede ser….-dice gay impresionado

-si es neji….-dice tenten emocionada

La puerta se fue abriendo lentamente, tenten estaba emocionada, no podía creerlo, mientras tanto la puerta se abre y tenten cambia la expresión solo se escucha…

-valla, que horrible lugar, maldito neji me dejo atorado en esa trampa-era lee, voltea hacia enfrente-ooh!! Llegue primero!!-lo dice emocionado-siii!! Ja ja ja….

-a no era el…-dice tenten triste

-jajajaja-con risa burlona-así que no vino entonces tendré que matarte…-gay corre hacia ella con un kunai en la mano, lee reacciona y corre para detenerlo pero no lo alcanza, tenten cierra los ojos esperando el impacto del kunai en su pecho mientras una lagrima caía sobre su rostro…

-muere-dice gay ya llegando a ella, al momento de que gay la iva a matar, se rompe el techo, ere neji-no puede ser-neji le da una patada en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente por unos segundos….

-neji…-dice tenten en voz baja

-tenten perdóname por tardar, pero como ya te dije yo te protegeré aunque no quieras…-fueron las palabras de neji

-neji…arigato….

-hasta que apareces, pensé que ya te avías ido-dice lee

-no te confíes ex alumno-dice gay levantándose-ese golpe estuvo bien pero veamos como eres en el taijutsu-gay se va acercando rápidamente a neji

-bueno vamos a comprobarlo-neji también corre hacia el se dan un golpe el uno al otro y….

…………………………………………………….--------------

Naruto va entrando a la bodega con algunas heridas pero nada graves…

-hola-dice mientras entraba-sasuke!!! Lee, neji, creo que ya se adelantaron bastante-camina unos pasos y se tropieza con un hilo-hay pero que!! En ese momento cae una jaula encima de el-QUE ES ESTO!!-lo dice alterado, en eso las paredes se empiezan a serrar-o diablos tengo que salir, ya se, kagebushin no jutsu-y saca un colon, hace el rasengan y lo inserta contra las rejas, pero no funciona-pero…mi rasengan no funciono….-mientras tanto las paredes se seguían serrando-y ahora que ago??

…………………………….

Sasuke llego hacia una puerta, dentro de ella se encontraban dos personas, el peli negro abre la puerta y se encuentra con sakura atada…

-sakura-dice el peli negro

-sasuke!! No vengas –dice la peli rosa mientras el chico se acercaba lentamente-es una…-en eso de techo sale misuki con un kunai y se lo inserta en su corazón-NOOOOO!!! SASUKEEEEE!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**BUNEO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y PERDON POR LA TARDANSA Y TAMBIEN X DEJARLO EN INCOGNITA PERO ASI ES MAS EMOCIONANTE NO CREN??XD!!! BUENO ESPERO REVIEWS EEH!! BYE**


	7. peleas interminables

**Bueno ****grax**** x los ****reviews**** y ya ****ke**** los deje en duda seguiré ****jejeje****…**

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

-NOOOOOOOOOO!! SASUKE….sasuke…. noo!!Por favor regresa con migo-dice sakura llorando, pero un puff!! Cambia la expresión de sakura, sasuke en el momento de que lo atacaron hiso el jutsu de sustitución….

-no te preocupes sakura-dice sasuke a un lado de misuki-eso jamás me derrotara, y además yo nunca te dejare sola…

-sasuke…está bien…vamos sasuke derrota a ese tonto!!-dice sakura entusiasmada

-no te confíes chiquillo-dice misuki enojado-solo porque evadiste mi ataque, no creas que vas a poder vencerme-sasuke lo mira con rabia-no me gusta tu mirada-sasuke lo sigue mirando-vamos a ver si después de mi siguiente ataque sigues con esa mirada aaa!!-corre hacia el con el puño serrado

-sharingan….

----------------------------------------

-maldición!!, como voy a salir de aquí-dice naruto con las paredes cerrándose-maldición!!kusoo!! bueno al menos podría ser peor-en eso a las paredes le salen picos filosos-maldición!! Tuve que abrir mi bocota….pero aun asi es muy difícil que en una bodega pase esto…mmm-naruto se queda pensativo por unos minutos-lo tengo-dice con un foco prendido, hace una posición de manos y dice-liberar!!-y las paredes la jaula y los picos desaparecen-uff!!-dice con relajación-bueno a buscar a sasuke!!-corre sin dirección alguna y se pierde en la obscuridad…

-------------------------------------

Neji y gay empezaron su pelear, ninguno se alcanzaba a tocar, era una pelea frustrante porque no avía ganador.lee se arto y para la pelea cuando neji y gay se separaron…

-lee no te entrometas esta es mi pelea-lo dice algo exhausto

-neji, perdóname pero no puedo seguir mirando

-pero que dices…-dice neji extrañado

-ACASO NO LO NOTAS!!-dice lee mientras neji pone una cara de sorpresa-tenten te ha estado esperando deberías ir por ella!!-neji se queda atónito y después reacciono, se paro y fue corriendo en donde estaba atada tenten

-no te dejare-dice gay mientras corre a detenerlo, lee se da cuenta y corre hacia gay y lo detiene

-espera por favor-dice lee mientras lo detiene-tu pelea es con migo no te desvíes de ella…

-ha! –dice gay-un chiquillo como tu no me podrá ni siquiera tocar, aunque tengo que admitir que con ese peinado y esas cejas luces muy galante

-(piensa: ha!! Lo se soy muy guapo)-prepárate!!-corre hacia el a una velocidad increíble y le da una patada en la cara

-eso no me dolió-dice gay sonriendo-toma!!-y lo golpea en el estomago

-aaahh!!-fueron los gritos de lee y neji los escucho perfectamente

-(piensa: perdóname…lee)

…………………………………………..

-valla debería sentirme alagado-dice misuki con sarcasmo-usaste tu sharingan, significa que soy un rival digno para un uchiha!!-sasuke gruñe

-ha! Tu no vales nada eres una simple escoria-corre hacia el para golpearle-prepárate

-pobre niñito-misuki saca de su espalda una enorme shuriken y la arroja hacia sasuke-toma!!-sasuke la esquiva con facilidad

-eso no es nada-misuki sonríe y la shuriken regresa pero de la sombra de la otra salió una mas-ja! Eso tampoco es nada sasuke las esquiva otra vez, pero de la sombra de una sale otra y de la sombra de la otra sale otra ósea que en total eran 4 shuriquens-kuso!! Déjate de juegos-sasuke saca un kunai y las desvía pero de ellas salieron otras 8 que se dirigían hacia el rodeándolo completamente-eso no es nada!! Con mi sharingan puedo detectar todo movimiento

-eso crees-dice misuki con una sonrisa malévola-AGUJAS!!-extiende sus manos y de alrededor de misuki salen 100 agujas en dirección a sasuke, el pelinegro voltea viendo cual podía esquivar. Pudo esquivar las shurikens pero las agujas no!!

-aaahhh!!!-grita sasuke de dolor

-SASUKE!!-grita sakura

-jajajaja!!-rie misuki-asi que es todo lo que puede dar un uchiha-sasuke se va parando con dificultad

-no me subestime no es todo mi potencial

-sasuke…-dice sakura-SASUKE!!!-el peli negro voltea-por favor ya no sigas…no quiero que salgas lastimado por mi….

-sakura-la interrumpe sasuke-que no confías en mi?-sakura se queda atónita-por favor confía en mi, yo te sacare de aquí, es mas los dos saldremos vivos, solo necesito que confíes…-sakura reacciona y contesta que si con la cabeza-muy bien pues sigamos-el peli negro hace unas posiciones de manos-katon gokake no jutsu-y salen llamas de su boca intentando quemar a misuki

……………………………………………

-creo que ya me perdí-dice naruto mientras corría sin rumbo-que mal-y sigue corriendo

……………………………………………..

Neji llega donde estaba tenten

-tenten lo siento por tardarme

-neji debiste terminar tu pelea….

-lo siento pero no podía….dejarte…más tiempo…atada…-lo dice mientras la desata, tenten se sonroja

Neji termina de desatarla y se van para ayudar a lee, aunque su pelea ya estaba muy avanzada, neji se encorto al cejon exhausto y gay sin una gota de sudor

-esto es irritante-dice lee furioso-tengo que terminar con esto pronto-el chico de las cejas grandes se pone en una posición extraña-aaaaa!!-y comienza a gritar-cinco puertas del chacra abiertas-su rostro cambio drásticamente, era de un color rojo, las venas de su cara se notaban mucho, sus ojos cambiaron a un color blanco. El chico corrió a una velocidad impresionante hacia gay rodeándolo. Gay solo sonrió-este es tu fin!!-grita con mucho entusiasmo. Neji y tenten se sorprenden mucho al ver a una bestia verde (ósea lee)

-pero que es eso?-dice neji sorprendido

-con que flor de loto secundaria, valla chiquillo me impresionas-dice gay con una sonrisa-muy bien, pues que asi seaaa!!!-lee corre hacia el y le da una patada en la cara sacándolo a volar…lee sube hacia donde estaba el el y la da un puñetazo en el estomago, después hacia donde iba a caer y haci sucesivamente hasta el golpe final que hiso que gay chocara contra el suelo. Lee callo exhausto ya no podía ni miverse, neji corrió hacia el y lo atrapo…

-lee, estas bien!!-dice neji mientras lo sostenía en brazos

-perdon neji…-dice lee apenas pudiendo hablar-no lo pude derrotar…. mi loto secundario….pu..de..-y se desmaya

-lee…-neji lo acomoda en el suelo con suavidad, se levanta lentamente mientras gay también-GAY!! Te juro que te derrotare-gay se levanta y solo sonrie…

…………………………………

-es una puerta? Si! Puedo ver una-dice naruto mientras caminaba-muy bien aquí boy-abre la puerta muy rapito-haa!! Naruto uzumaki llego a la acción- lo dice con los ojos serrados. Los abre y noto que era un cuarto vacio y se cae estilo anime!!-NO PUEDE SER CUANDO LLEGARE-lo dice irritado

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Bueno este es mi otro ****fic****plis**** espero ****reviws**** y no se desesperen ya mero viene la otra parte ok by!!XD!!**


	8. El final de mi batalla, tenten, sakura l

**Grax**** por los ****reviews****xD**** esta historia va a estar más interesante porque…..**

**El final de mi**** batalla, ****tenten****sakura ****lo logre**** mis últimas palabras**

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

En el lugar donde estaba sasuke las cosas se complicaban un poco, pues ese tal misuki era muy poderoso, parecía que ningún ataque le hacía daño, lo único que sabía es que a ese peliblanco era muy bueno en el geinjutsu y le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos ajenos. Sasuke estaba un poco cansado pues ya avía gastado una gran parte de su chacra, y veía que naruto no llegaba tenía 2 conclusiones el de que haya muerto o el que se haya perdido…

-diablos donde estará ese tarado de naruto-piensa sasuke mientas corría de los ataques de misuki

-deja de huir niño uchiha-dice misuki mientas lanzaba una gran cantidad de agujas que lagunas alcanzaban a tocar al pelinegro-con que no quieres obedecer, muy bien, tendrás el honor de de ver mi técnica secreta, pero será la última-hace unas posición de manos y dice hicaidan no jutsu, en ese momento su cuerpo empieza a fortalecerse tanto su playera de manga larga se rompe, su rostro se remarca de venas. Sasuke pensó en ese momento pero si es más grande es más difícil moverse, así que el peli negro sonrió brevemente y corrió hacia él con el puño serrado….

---------------------------

-eeh!! Unas escaleras-dice naruto mientras corría-y arriba se puede ver una luz, creo que es donde esta sasuke y sakura o cejotas y neji, no importa pero ya quiero llegar a la acción-lo dice mientras subía las escaleras, llega a la puerta y se escullaba un poco de ruido-si definitivamente es aquí-abre la puerta muy rápido-sii…aaaa!!!-se queda atónito naruto-otra vez un cuarto vacio, no puede ser deberás yo escuche ruido-se escucha una voz familiar y camina entrando a la habitación….

-----------------------------

Sasuke intenta golpear a misuki pero misuki lo esquiva y le da un puñetazo en el estomago, sacándolo a volar asta donde estaba sakura

-SASUKE!!!-dice sakura muy preocupada

-ya me hartaste, ya pasaron los dos días y no e visto cambios-dice misuki pero con otro tono de voz-te matare pequeña sakura-la peli rosa voltea aterrada, misuki corre a gran velocidad para matar a sakura de un puñetazo, sasuke reacciona y acorre para detenerlo-es el fin de ustedes dos….

-----------------------------

-pero que se escucha-dice naruto mientras caminava en la habitación, en eso pisa un pedazo de madera y el suelo se rompe dejándolo caer hacia….

--------------------------------

Sasuke llego a intentar cubrir a sakura. El peli negro solo esperaba el impacto del puñetazo de misuki, pero algo extraño sucedió, del techa cayo un rubio, gritando, este chico cayó encima de misuki, asi evito el ataque de misuki

-na..Naruto??!!-dice sasuke muy confundido

-au!! Ese golpe me dolió-dice naruto mientras estaba encima de misuki, el chico levanto la mirada-sasuke..!! SII!!! ALFIN LLEGUE SII!! SOY EL MEJOR ALFIN LLEGUE….

-naruto… deja de hacer eso-el peli negro le grita a natruto-esto no es un juego-naruto noto las gravedad de las heridas de sasuke y las tantas agujas que tenia en su cuerpo y comienza a reírse

-jajajajaja

-de que te ríes, no es el momento-dice sasuke enojado

-es que con tantas agujas pareces un cuerpo espín…jajajajaja

-si que gracioso-lo dice una voz familiar-si quieres para reírnos mas puedo dejare igual-el rubio quedo un poco atonito, después volteo para ver de quien era la voz, era misuki. Naruto solo sonrió breve mente y después se paro

-a! con que este es el enemigo real….entonces comencemos….-dice naruto muy confiado

----------------------------------

Neji estaba exhausto al igual que gay, lee estaba en las piernas de tenten, mientas ella observaba la batalla, temiendo que su querido neji cayera muerto.

-que aun no te rindes-grita neji exhausto

-no pero veo que tu tampoco-responde fríamente gay, sonríe levemente-oye niño-neji voltea la mirada-ya pasaron los 2 dias que les dimos es hora de matar a alguien-gay de su chaqueta verde saca un control apunta hacia tenten y aprieta un botón rojo-adiós-ese botón le dio unas cargas eléctricas a tenten

-aaaa!!-grita tenten

-tenten-grita neji preocupado y corre hacia ella

-no te molestes-dice gay-ese chip que le inserte en la piel a tenten solo se quitara hasta que ese chip ya no sienta los latidos de la niña-y se empieza a reír macabramente y aprieta el botón otra vez

-ya basta dice-dice neji

-ya es tarde-responde gay-no vi cambios asi que la matre…-tenten se desmaya

Neji corre hacia donde estaba gay y hace una posición en todo su cuerpo

-que estas haciendo niño…

-ya es tarde estas atrapado en mi circulo-gay se sorprende-kake rokoyuyon yoshou (osea los 64 puntos del chacra)

-6 puntos….15 puntos….30 puntos(y asi hasta llegar al 64!!)64 puntos-el ultimo punto lo termino con un yuken, dejando sin chacra a gay, pero también neji, ya que avía usado una gran cantidad en ese ataque, lo único que pudo hacer fue caminar lentamente donde estaba tenten

-ten…ten…-dijo neji mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba la chica desmayada-lo…lo..gre-y se desmaya aun lado de la chica, pero no alcanso a tocarla…

-maldito mocoso me venció como pudo….-dice gay replicando y luego murió…

---------------------------

Mientras tanto naruto empezó a luchar muy bien parecía que tenia la ventaja en esta pelea, mientras tanto sasuke solo observaba, enojado, porque no podía hacer nada, pero en eso voltea a ver a sakura y una dulce sonrisa estaba en su rostro…

-sasuke me alegra que estés bien!!-dice sakura mientras el peli negro al miraba con tristeza-que tienes sasuke, te duele algo?

-perdóname sakura….

-pero porque?-pregunta sakura confundida

-es que yo…no pude salvarte, soy aun muy débil, tuvo que venir naruto para salvarte, y…me siento miserable….

-sasuke-dice sakura muy triste-no sasuke, tu me salvaste a mi, de verdad tu me salvaste a mi-sasuke la mira confundido-yo estaba muy sola, era una niña muy caprichuda, arrogante y egoísta, pero tu…me salvaste de mi soledad, ahora que estoy contigo…nunca me avía sentido tan bien, creo que este sentimiento es amor…si…creo que…-sakura traga saliva-SASUKE TE AMO!!-sasuke se sorprende ante las palabras de la peli rosa y nota que una pequeña lagrima salía de sus delicados ojos verdes

-sakura…-se levanta, y la abraza-sakura yo también te amo… y te juro que derrotare a misuki-sakura se sorprende ante las palabras del peli negro y mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

-sasuke….arigato

En ese momento naruto estaba peleando, muy agitado, en misuki no se notaba tanto. El peliblanco corre hacia a naruto sacándolo a volar, haciendo que se estrelle contra una pared y dejándolo inconsciente, en eso sasuke se para y dice…

-gracias naruto pero de ahora en adelante me encargo yo…-dice sasuke muy confiado y con una voz muy fría, naruto solo levanta su dedo pulgar

-aaa!! Con que quieres seguir peleando, muy bien te cumpliré tu deseo, pero esta vez nadie te salvara, así que morirás

-eso lo veremos-fue la fría respuesta de sasuek, en eso el peli negro hace unas posiciones de manos muy extrañas, baja su mano y salen como un relámpago de su mano-chidori!!-grita sasuke mientras corre hacia misuki

-con que el chidori eeeh!, bueno vamos a comparar que tan fuerte es-misuki también sale corriendo en dirección a sasuke con un kunai en la mano y alguna agujas también, sakura al momento del impacto solo cierra los ojos. Cuando los abrió de espaldas le quedaba el peli negro, solo noto que en el corazón del peliblanco estaba la mano de sasuke y alrededor de ella mucha sangre

-lo acepto eres muy fuerte…lograste matarme pero tu también provocaste tu muerte….a.-dijo misuki mientras su mano donde tenía el kunai estaba en el pecho de sasuke y después murió, sasuke sonrió levemente. Sakura al escuchar eso quedo atónita, naruto también escucho, se levanto y fue a desatar a la peli rosa, sakura al momento de que la desataron corrió hacia donde estaba su amado y antes de que callera sasuke al suelo sakura lo sostiene en sus brazos…

-SASUKE….SASUKE…!!por favor dime que es otro de tus trucos por favor-dice sakura llorando sin poder parar, naruto solo escondió su mirada-SASUKEEEEE!!!!

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Bueno espero que este les haya gustado ****jeje**** espero ****reviews**** y esperen para mañana o pasado les traigo tal vez el final de este hermoso ****fic**** nos leemos ****bye**


	9. Un adiós, una promesa y te amo

**Bueno chicos y chicas aquí ****esta**** el posible final de mi ****fic**** espero que les guste a y ****grax**** por lo****s ****reviews****!!!XD!!****y**** tal vez en es****te pase algo mágico y bonito ****jeje**** fue una broma bueno ****aquí ****ta**

**Un adiós, una promesa y te amo**

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

-sasuke abre los ojos por favor no me dejes otra vez sola…..por favor-sakura estaba destrozada, no podía creerlo, no podía dejar de llorar, naruto en cambio no dejaba ver su mirada, en eso se escucha un quejido de parte de sasuke-sasuke!!!Estas vivo!!!-lo abraza

-a!! Sakura me duele

-perdóname sasuke-dice sakura llorando

-no!! Perdóname tu sakura-dice sasuke con dificultad-no pude cumplir mi promesa de salir los dos sanos y salvos

-pero que dices…sasuke, te llevaremos a un hospital y sobrevivirás, sasuke-y empieza a llorar mas

-ja! Sakura no creo poder, ya no tengo nada de chacra, y esta herida es demasiado profunda y esta…en un punto vital…

-no sasuek…!!NOOO…NOOO!!!Quédate con migo no mueras, por favor-sasuke hace un último esfuerzo, se acerco a sakura lentamente y la beso profundamente, pero fue muy corto, y después cerro sus ojos y callo en un profundo sueño….-no sasuke nooo!! Despierta-naruto se acerca lentamente a ella

-tenemos que irnos señorita-dice naruto escondiendo su mirada

-no me voy no lo quiero dejar…no..

-(naruto sonríe levemente) podemos salvarlo-sakura lo mira extrañada-aun tiene pulso, respira pero es muy leve, así que tenemos que salir rápido de aquí-sakura acento con la cabeza, naruto sube en su espalda a sasuke y corren saliendo de la bodega, cuando salieron de la bodega la niebla se avía despejado, ahora se podía ver claramente, aunque la mitad del panorama eran ninjas muertos. Recostaron al caído pelinegro en el suelo pero con delicadeza…

-que vas a hacer-dice sakura curiosa y preocupada

-(naruto sonríe un poco y dice)esta técnica ninja solo lo podrá ayudar hasta que lleguen los para médicos

-y cual es-pregunta sakura

Naruto pone sus dos manos en el pecho de sasuke-le boy a pasar un poco de mi chacra a sasuek, porque el chacra es el que mantiene a los ninjas con vida

-opero si lo haces tu te quedaras sin chacra

-aa…bueno…-y empieza a balbucear-es que mi chacra es especial jaja-y hace una risita tonta

-aaaa!! Entiendo-naruto pone sus manos en el pecho de sasuke y le transfiere un poco de chacra rojo(ya saben el del kiubi, y la vdd no quería que muriera sasuke ia me amenazaron mucho!!XD)y sasuke empieza a agarrar color en su piel (bueno pero menos blanco jeje!!)

-sasuke!!-el peli negro empieza a reaccionar un poco con unos quejidos-sasuke por favor vamos tu puedes-sasuke empieza a agarrar un poco de visibilidad hasta que ve a una chica pelirosa frente a, roja, con los ojos muy rojos de las lagrimas que avían caído de ellos, pero fue lo único que ve porque volvió a quedar inconsciente….-sasuke!! Despierta

-no te preocupes-dice naruto mientras le quitaba las manos del pecho de sasuke-el ya esta fuera de peligro, solo necesitamos llevarlo al hospital o llamar una ambulancia

-creo que yo la llamo

-pero de donde-pregunta naruto, mientras sakura saca un celular de uno de sus bolcillos

-con esto…-naruto se cae como tipo anime

-PERO SI TRAIAS UN CELULAR POR QUE NO LO USASTE!!-dice naruto irritado, pero sakura no le contesta solo empieza a marcar un numero y llama una ambulancia-deberíamos buscar también a tu hermana y a neji y a lee, tal vez estén heridos

Sakura termina de hablar y dice que si con la cabeza

-muy bien entonces espérame aquí y cuida a sasuke y yo buscare a los demás-dece naruto y se para, mientras se va sakura le dice

-solo no te pierdas…

----------------------------

Mientras tanto donde estaba neji….el chico ojiperla abrió un poco sus ojos y vio a su querida tenten tirada en el suelo y al chico de las cejas grandes a un lado de ella, neji se para y camina hacia ella, con mucha dificultad, usa su biakugan para ver donde estaba el chip que le implanto gay en estaba en su pecho

-diablos porque tenía que estar ahí-lo dice mientras se sonroja, de repente vio que las cargas en el cuerpo de empezaban otra vez-hay no tengo que quitárselo de una vez-neji se acerca lentamente a tenten, le desabrocha su playera lentamente, nervioso, vio su bracier, rosa, y se puso aun mas nervios y estaba totalmente rojo, lo único bueno es que no estaba en una de sus…..(jeje bueno eso)se lo quito, y volvió a abrocharle la playera después de unos segundos tenten despierta, neji se puso más nervioso aun porque pensó que tal vez se avía dado cuenta

.ne…neji-lo dice con dificultad

Tenten-le salen unas lágrimas al ojiperla y sonríe-estas….bien

-neji…-el chico la levanta y la abraza muy fuerte, tenten se sonroja y continua el abrazo

-perdóname tenten…no te pude proteger como debía, y por eso tu saliste lastimada

-neji….-tenten sonríe y se dejan de abrazar-no neji, tu eres la persona que me salvaste, eres la persona que más he querido en todo el mundo y también…-neji la caya y le da un enorme beso, que a la chica la dejo impactada, pero después siguió el beso. Terminaron de besarse y neji presento un quejido-te sientes bien

-si, un poco-pero el dolor en su cuerpo se fue haciendo mas grande, tenten se empezó a preocuparse y recostó con suavidad a neji en sus piernas

-tenten-neji dijo con mucha dificultad

-que sucede neji

-te amo!! Tenten-la castaña se sorprende-perdona mi atrevimiento pero si muero no tendré otra oportunidad…

-tonto, neji claro que vivirás

-he!-fue la única respuesta de neji y después se desmayo una ves mas

-neji…neji-en ese momento llega naruto

-por favor que esta sea por favor que esta sea-lo dice entrando al cuarto con los ojos serrados, los abre y ve a tenten, neji y a lee, todos tenían una apariencia desagradable,( ósea triste, con lagrimas o heridos)-cejotas-naruto corre hacia ellos-o no uso la quita puerta del chacra

-la que??-pregunta tenten

-tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital si no…podrá morir-naruto carga a lee en su espalda

-espera-dice tenten-y neji…-naruto ve al ojiperla tirado en las piernas de tenten

-aaa!! Pues también-naruto lleva en su brazo a neji- sale corriendo

-espera!!-grita tenten y naruto se para-y yo!!-naruto se cae forma anime

-pero tu puedes caminar o no!!-grita naruto

-pues…-naruto ve sus piernas algo rasgadas por las cargas que recibió…

-esta bien-y cambia todo a neji y a lee los lleva en diferentes brazos y a tenten en la espalda, salen de la bodega y se encuentra ya con los para médicos, sasuke estaba en una camilla, sakura sentada alado de el y avía un carro limosina negro, de esa limosina sale kakashi. Los para médicos corren donde estaba naruto con dos camillas, en ellas recostaron a neji y a lee.

-oye niño no estás herido?-pregunto un para medico

-a no yo estoy bien-responde naruto, pero el paramédico no quedo satisfecho y reviso si no tenia ninguna herida

-o es verdad no tienes ninguna herida

-lo ve!!

(que extraño-piensa sakura-pero si misuki lo azoto contra una pared rompiéndola toda)

-y que paso con gay y misuki-pregunta kakashi acercándose a naruto

-a pues ello murieron-respondió naruto

-ya veo-respondió kakashi con una sonrisa-ahora llévenlos a todos al hospital

Llegaron al hospital, por suerte los chicos no tuvieron problema en recuperarse, tenten cuidaba de neji y sakura cuidaba de sasuke. Después de 3 meses de recuperación la directora de la escuela llama a kakashi y le dice que si su misión estaba completa que ya podían irse los chicos, la directora acepto. Kakashi les da la noticia a los chicos, a los cuales no les cayo muy bien

-entiendo con que una nueva misión-dijo sasuke deprimido-bueno pero es nuestro trabajo

-si!-dice neji también deprimido

-si quieren yo les diré a mis hijas-dice kakashi

-no…quisiera despedirme yo si no le importa-responde neji, y sasuke asentó con la cabeza, asi que el peli negro y el ojiperla preparan sus maletas y al salir de la puerta de la mancion se encontraron con tenten, sakura, naruto y lee(naruto y lee también ya se iban)

-sakura..-dice sasuke mientras caminaba hacia ella

-dime que no te vas-sasuke no respondió a seso-entonces si te vas-sasuke corre hacia ella y la abraza-sasuke por favor no te vallas

-sakura…lo siento pero tengo que…pero te prometo una cosa-y la deja de abrazar para que la mire a los ojos-regresare-eso tranquilizo a sakura y dejo que se fuera

Mientras tanto tenten y neji solo se miraban. Tenten tubo que dar el primer paso…

-te voy a extrañar-dice tenten y neji levanta la mirada-sabes yo…también…te amo-neji se sonroja y solo la abraza con dulzura

-yo también!!-dice neji y le da un beso en la frente, tenten se sonrroja

Terminaron als despedidas y los chicos se fueron caminando a su escuela para ver su nueva misión, pero tenten olvido decirle algo a neji y corre hacia el gritando su nombre

-NEJI, NEJI-grita tenten hasta alcanzarlos y neji detenerse

-que ocurre-dice neji

-tengo que decirte algo en secreto-tenten se acerca al oído y le susurra algo que hiso que neji impactara y se sonrojara por completo, después de eso tenten le sonrió y se fue….

En el camino a su escuela

-oye, que te dijo tenten-pregunta sasuke muy curioso y neji se sonrroja

-bueno eso no importa no!!-contesta neji

-ah!-dice sasuke

Mientras tanto neji se acuerda de las palabras que le susurro al oído "si sentí cuando me quitaste la playera pero en ese momento no me quise levantar para no ponerte mas nervioso jeje"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de algunos años sakura y tenten caminaban hacia su casa de regreso de la escuela. Llegaron a ella y en la puerta se encontraron a cierto peli negro y a cierto peli morado esperándolas en la puerta de su casa….lo único que se noto fue una deslumbrante sonrisa en la car de las dos y el que salieron corriendo a abrazar o besar a sus amados…..

**Fin**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bueno y este es el final de mi ****super****fic**** y a petición de todas las que me amenazaron no mate sasuke ****jeje****asi**** que ya pueden quitar sus pistolas de mi ****jeje****….y bueno también les ****kiero**** pedir un favor el de que lo puedo seguir o ya quieren que este sea ya el final….yo voto x ****ke**** este ****esa**** el final o ustedes que opinan bueno espero ****reviews****….y ****grax**** a todos que estuvieron con migo desde el principio sale bueno no leemos ****bye**** y un beso a todos**


End file.
